Downfall
by kangaroo12
Summary: Bella and Edward were childhood friends, but Bella had to move away when she was seven. Years later, Edward coincidentally runs in to a whole new Bella.
1. The Beginning

The entire school body had just been released from an assembly in the auditorium where the headmistress announced that the school was going co-ed. The news had certainly not surprised me. Our dorm advisor Victoria had told me this months ahead of time. I looked around and laughed at the expressions on all of the girl's faces. The sea of plaid clad students was displaying a mix of shock and pure ecstasy. Great. I was in a room full of whores.

"I'm still pissed at you for not telling me about this when you found out. This is big news." Lauren whined as she leafed through an old Star Magazine from last month.

I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh. It's not that I didn't like Lauren; she was one of my best friends, I just knew for a fact she would eventually lose her train of thought and forgive me, forgetting the entire thing.

I had friends like Lauren since eighth grade and still wasn't used to the superficial type. I remember back home in Forks I had only one friend. Edward Cullen. But one true friend was far better than a large group that would backstab you in a moment's notice.

I left public school to go to an out-of- state boarding school when I was only in seventh grade. The bullying had gotten so bad I had finally convinced my parents to send me here. And no one back home knew I left to come here. Not even Edward.

Lauren came and plopped down on the sofa next to me. We had a very large dorm room bigger than some people's houses. It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room yet somehow it looked and felt like a chic and compact apartment. The school sure didn't skimp when it came to the housing.

It got lonely, just Lauren and I. That's the reason I spent most of my time wandering around campus and in the lounges where I socialized with all the girls in every grade. The all had a somewhat bitchy attitude. But all of the girls did here.

Most of the students here were the children of elites. There was an eclectic mix of stars' kids to entrepreneurs' children.

And I wasn't some ditzy rich girl who leeched off her parents funds.

I had some of the best grades at Morton which I liked to keep on the down-low because getting friends wasn't easy with a title liked nerd.

And I was tired of having that title.

I had brushed it off several years ago and I did not expect on having it back anytime soon.

I had an image that I loathed to keep up but had to. Every time Lauren got a wrong answer on her math homework I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from putting down my paper and giving her a ten minute lecture on variables.

But then I remembered my previous life and I was able to shut myself up.

I was selected as the lead member of the welcoming committee due to my heavy involvement in school counsel.

And those boys are going to get the greeting of their lives.

I mean they were going to be the biggest and the best.

Rich parents, good looks, and charm. This would be great.

I put on my required uniform and combed over my hair once again before I left the building. I was supposed to be in the main lobby four minutes ago but I could surely come up with some plausible excuse to use.

EPOV:

I recognized it as Morton University. Some of the guys from Forks fled there when it started to accept guys. Including McCarty, Hale, and even my less pal James. I grabbed the brochure and opened it.

Of course when Carlisle and Esme heard the boarding school placed in the bustle of Boston was now accepting both genders and the admission list was tight. The challenge pulled Esme in and she pulled a few strings to rub it in her tennis league members' faces. I could see it now. _"They practically begged him to enroll. My darling Edward. Morton was no challenge for him."_

All these thoughts crossed my mind as I flicked the window of the plane. Thank god all of my friends' parents were just as shallow and all worked their connections to get them in. I let my eyes close as I pictured what the school looked like.

After a very long flight I landed in Boston, home of the infamous Morton Academy.

BPOV: There was a parade of guys coming through the frosted glass doors of Morton Academy looking around and admiring the high ceilings and extravagant furniture placed around the fancy lobby.

I shook the hands of everyone that walked through the door, my wrist starting to cramp up.

"Wow." Jessica Stanley said with her gaze focused on two guys in the opposite corner of the room. The seemed to be unfazed by the swarms of people trying to find their way and get the paperwork settled.

I observed them closely and saw one unusually muscular hunk and a mysterious looking blonde standing side by side so I grabbed each of them by the lapels of their shirts.

I led them into the bathroom without looking at their faces. "Just follow me and don't say a word. I could tell that they were confused and probably startled as I pushed them through the doors. "Hi. I'm Bella." I said hastily as I unbuttoned the top two buttons of one of their shirts and ruffled their hair. "This may be an odd request but please just pretend like we just had a passion make out session. Thanks." I said, slightly embarrassed as I left the bathroom. What could I say? Jessica Stanley was a bitch.

I don't think I was on crack but surely I must have been baked. A brown haired girl with big doe eyes was leading Emmett and me into the bathroom and we didn't even know her.

She messed with Emmett's hair and unbuttoned the first two buttons of my shirt before asking us to pretend we had all just hooked up in here. Then she left, leaving us in awe of the surreal event that just took place.

EMPOV: Holy shit!


	2. Relocation

I pranced around the campus with a bounce in my step and an extra smug expression on my face. Those guys were now marked territory. I knew it would be essential to have friends of both genders to keep my popularity up to date. There were even more girls flooding into the halls of Morton because parents being able to send both children away to boarding school.

It was a great lifestyle before the new additions to the school but I'm sure that life would still be great for me even if it sucked for others. But since when did I care about other people's little tragedies. I was flipping through a fashion magazine when I heard the dorm phone rang.

_Weird._

All of my friends knew to call me on my cell phone at all times. Even if it was an emergency they would never contact me on the DORM PHONE. I answered on the second ring and the voice on the other line was not one of my friends, or anyone I knew for that matter.

"Hello?" I asked, truly curious who I was speaking to.

"Isabella Swan?" the very dull voice asked. Definitely an adult.

"This is her; may I ask who's speaking?" I asked.

"This is Penelope Forks with the boarding office and I am supposed to notify you that your two new roommates will be arriving tomorrow. Have a good day." She said with fake enthusiasm before the line was cut to a dial tone.

ROOMMATES!!

I have never had roommates except for Lauren! This was so unfair. I envied Jessica, who had her own dorm across the hall from mine. How could the world be so cruel, especially to me! I was supposed to be blessed, not damned to Hell!

Lauren walked through the door and did something I never expected her to do. She hugged me.

"Bella Dear I'm so sorry." She said with fake empathy.

"So you heard the news?" I assumed.

"Yes and I feel so bad for you Sweetie." She said.

"What do you mean you feel bad for me! You have to have the roommates too, I'm like the Titanic, if I am going down you are going down with me!" I said.

"Actually your on the sinking ship by yourself, I am moving in with Jessica today." She said sheepishly.

I was completely appalled. How could she just turn on me when things get rough? I should have known better. It was Lauren. I could recover.

"Fine, but you know what this means right?" I asked, walking over to my phone.

"Bella, you wouldn't!" she said in a shocked tone.

"Harsh times call for harsh measures." I said, delivering the punishment she deserved.

"Come on Bella were still BFF's for life!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry but you know what I have to do." I said.

She looked down at her feet with shame. She knew what was coming.

I grabbed my Sidekick 3 with a smirk. Lauren closed her eyes, not being able to take the pain. I scrolled down my list of contacts and smirked.

"You are no longer on my Fave Five." I said with authority. That's what happens when a girl turns on a friend. Not only a friend but a supposed BFF. How dare she do this to me.

Lauren erupted into tears and went to her room to pack. Silly Silly Lauren thought she could mess with me. Proven wrong once again.

EPOV:

I walked through the doors later than I was supposed to arrive. I was fairly sure I could get my way out of it. It was a certain influence I had over people that sort of bended them to my will, as evil as that sounds. I went over to the front desk to see a middle aged woman shuffling papers.

"Ummmm I'm here to register." I said sheepishly.

"Too late." She said without looking up from her papers.

Then she looked up. Her papers flew all over the desk and floor. She was more baffled than I had expected her to be. She opened a drawer and pulled out a small packet of paperwork.

"P...P...P...Please fill out this paperwork." She stuttered.

"Thank you mamn." I said while stifling a laugh. I noticed a wedding band on her left hand and did my best to hold back a roaring fit of laughter. How could she even be attracted to someone when she had a husband? Those kinds of people sickened me.

When every paper had been filled out I returned them to the desk and politely thanked the woman for her help but she remained speechless. I could almost feel her staring at me as I made my way to my new home for the remainder of my high school life.

**I know it was extremely short but I would still like some reviews! Thanks!**


	3. A Not So Happy Reunion

I glanced down at my watch impatiently, my foot tapping rapidly. My new roommates were supposed to step through my front door any second now.

Since today was Saturday uniforms were not required. I was dressed in a navy blue scoop neck long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless puff vest and skinny jeans and dark brown winter boots. **(pics on profile)**

With my luck, my roommates would most likely be stringy haired, brace faced little twerps that thought I was their new best friend. That was the last thing I needed at this point in time. I held my breath as I heard the doorbell turn slowly.

_They're here._

I was appalled when I saw the exact opposite of what I expected. I saw an absolutely stunning blonde wearing a black turtleneck with a plaid skirt. A pair of oversized Juicy Couture sunglasses swept her hair back like a headband.

Beside her was a short sprite like figure with spiky black hair framing her petite face. She was wearing a bright floral print sundress and bright pink sandals. **(pics on profile.)**

I was instantly attacked in a death grip of a hug. I looked down to see the black haired girl smiling up at me and the blonde one radiating. When I got a closer look at them I knew I had seen them before. I just couldn't place my finger on when or where.

"Bella?!" shrieked the short one. So they got to know who they were bunking with before I did. This world is a cruel place.

"Ya that's me." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed. A confused look ran over my face. They noticed my expression and chuckled.

"Wow Rosalie I don't think she remembers us." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"You are absolutely right Alice." The blonde said in an equally mocking voice.

The names sounded SO familiar. Then I realized. There was no way. That couldn't be them. It just couldn't! There was only one way to find out.

"Rosalie and Alice as in…." I stuttered.

"That's right, your old neighbors!" Alice squealed. My jaw dropped. Alice was the sister of Emmett and Edward Cullen and Rosalie was the sister of Jasper Hale. It had been almost ten years since we had last spoken. I was speechless so Alice spoke for me.

"Exciting isn't it!" she said bobbing her head. She had no idea. I noticed something was missing.

"Where are your bags?" I asked looking around. Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and giggled.

"They're being brought up here later." Rosalie said.

I showed them to their new rooms and got ready to take them on a tour of the campus. They were already waiting by the door. The elevator seemed to take forever just to get from the tenth floor to ground level. I showed them the lobby, parking deck, and lounges before we went to go get coffee.

I explained that there were two different dorm buildings, one for girls and one for guys. Rosalie seemed saddened by this.

"What's wrong Rose, you have a boyfriend you're not telling me about." I said sarcastically.

"Actually I do. I'm going out with Emmett now and Alice is sort of dating my brother." She said shyly.

"Wow I guessed I've missed a lot of drama in Forks." I laughed.

"Well don't act like you haven't changed, you're a whole new person from when you left us." Alice chirped.

I blushed when she said that, but knew it was true.

"So what about Edward, is he here?!" asked hopefully. Rose and Alice just looked at their feet.

"I haven't heard from him since Carlisle died last year. He refused to keep in contact with any of us; he definitely took the hardest hit from it all." Alice said gloomily. There was something in her voice that wasn't honest like she was keeping a secret.

"Carlisle died?" I said, shocked.

"Ya he had a stroke at the hospital but no one could save him." Rose said. Carlisle had been like a second father to me.

Alice perked back up to her normal self. "Let's not talk about stuff so depressing when we could be getting a coffee!" she said. I gave a small nod and we continued our walk to the café. We arrived and ordered our drinks. I was halfway finished with mine when Alice asked if she and Rose could borrow my key.

I happily gave it to them and they headed off to the dorm. I would catch up with them later. About five minutes after they left I saw two people come through the door. It was Emmett and Jasper.

I ran over and hugged them with all of my might. Emmett was as big as a bear and Jasper was the same old Jasper I remembered from my childhood. They looked startled when they saw me.

"Hey guys! It has been so long." I said.

They caught their breath and Jasper spoke up.

"You're the girl from the other day. Bella isn't it?" he asked.

"Ya sorry about that, this bitch named Lauren said you'll were hot so I wanted to piss her off, it was so nothing personal." I explained.

"Ummm ok then no hard feelings?" Emmett said.

"Of course not, I wouldn't let years of friendship be thrown away be some stupid misunderstanding!" I said.

"Years of friendship? We've known each other for less than a week." Jasper said.

I laughed until a tear ran down my face. I forgot that they didn't know it was me. I collected myself and extended my hand.

"Let me re-introduce myself, I'm Bella Swan." I said.

They looked at each other and then back to me. We stood there for what seemed like forever. Of course Emmett was the one to break the awkward silence.

"No way! It is you!" he said, picking me up and twirling me around screaming Hells Bells.

"Let go of me you big goof!" I said pounding his back with my fists. He really had gotten strong. He finally set me down and exchanged high-fives with Jasper. I stuck my tongue out and crossed my arms like a toddler.

"Ok I didn't want to be rude but seriously Bells, Damn!" Jasper said. I slapped him playfully and smiled. Was my change in appearance really that noticeable? Emmett looked down at his watch and gasped.

"Dude we gotta go bring those boxes to the girls' dorm. Hey Bella do you know what room our girls are in?" he asked.

"Ya they are bunking with me!" I said.

"Great well then I'll just bring them when the three of us come over." He said. The three of us come over? I would have to ask the girls what they meant. Surely it was just a misunderstanding. I said goodbye and left.

When I stepped through the door of my dorm a smell rang through my nose. Popcorn! Sure enough, there was a giant bowl of popcorn, drinks, and other snacks on the counter. It was like a buffet. I reached out my hand to grab a finger sandwich but my hand was swatted away by Alice.

"Bella get dressed and then you can eat." She said.

"Alice I am dressed and I am also very hungry so please be a nice little pixie and move your butt over!" I said.

"You're not dressed for a movie night with the girls so go in there and put on the pajamas I laid out on your bed." She demanded.

Knowing there was no point in arguing with her I marched into my bedroom and saw my matching black fleece Victoria Secret cami and boy short set. I knew it was comfortable so I slipped it on. **(pics on profile).**

I brushed my hair in teeth and put on my favorite pink "Fluff Mamma" Ugg boots. I had to admit the look was a little too sexy but as long as any of my friends weren't lesbians I was fine. My watch read 9:23.

"Alice what time does the "party" start?" I screamed.

"The festivities should start at about 9:45." She hollered back.

What kinds of festivities are included in a movie party? Well Alice was Alice. I sat and my room and watched a couple minutes of a Family Guy re-run. At about 9:40 I heard rustling outside. I could tell that it was more than just Rosalie. It was probably just Emmett and Jasper carrying in their stuff.

I saw how Alice had set up the living room earlier today. The sofa was pulled out and mattresses, blankets, comforters, and pillows displayed neatly. The whole room looked like one giant bed.

I heard another door close. Someone that was here just left. Then I heard three small knocks on the door. It was Alice.

"Bella dear, get your ass out here." She said in a sing-songey voice. I obeyed and opened the door. Alice was wearing a cute white tank top with matching pajama pants. Both pieces had rainbow hearts sprinkled over them.

Rosalie was looking her usual best in a long sleeve purple tee and plaid flannel shorts a bit longer than mine. It was unjust how they could look absolutely stunning in appropriate clothes yet I could wear something that looked more like a censor bar and only achieve "sexy".

From across the room I could see Jasper and Emmett glaring straight at me. I gasped and tried to run back to my room but Rosalie was blocking the entrance. I begged and pleaded for her to go in and let me change but she just nodded her head slowly.

I sighed and trudged back to my spot on the bed. Emmett had enough respect to stop gazing but Jasper was still looking straight at me. Alice noticed and slapped him straight across the head. He mouthed sorry and I patted him on the head.

The movie had not yet started so I turned on the stereo and cranked it up to full volume. The song was Let's Go by Trick Daddy and it was very easy to dance to. I remember being a klutz when I was young. Of course it was just a phase and I was now very graceful.

I turned up the music as far as it would go and started to dance. I went over and grabbed Emmett by the hand and pulled him up. I looked in Rosalie's direction and she gave me a small nod of approval. I started dancing up on him. We were dancing very close but I felt comfortable around him. He just stood there as I grinded against him. I was dancing up a storm when I heard a door slam.

The whole room went quiet and I looked over to see who it was. A bronze haired boy was standing at the doorway with a shocked look on his face. I knew right away who it was. Everybody else in the room had a smug look on their face. They knew he was here all along.

"Edward!" I screamed, running over and throwing my legs around his waist. I enveloped him in a giant hug and he sure didn't seem to mind.

"Ok that's enough hugging for now." Alice said. I didn't want to stop hugging him. He was my best friend and I missed him so much.

"She doesn't have to stop if she doesn't want to." Edward said in a semi-creepy voice.

I got off of him and put my arms on his shoulders and started bouncing up and down with joy. He was bluntly staring at my chest. Then I realized Edward had no idea who it was.

"Wow Bella unless you want to kill me and Jasper, you can't just start bouncing around in your underwear." Emmett said.

I blushed tomato red. But he had a point.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I think he had a good hunch of who it was.

"Yes!" I screamed.

He was again bluntly staring. I sighed and did the only thing I knew to. I pulled back my foot and kicked him in the shin. He toppled to the floor in pain and I erupted with a fit of laughter.

"Same old Bella." He said between sighs of pain.

"Except this Bella has a smokin' body!" Emmett called. Rosalie hit him square in the face with a fierce slap.

"Can we just start the movie already?" Jasper asked impatiently. Alice nodded and slipped in a DVD into the machine. The advertisements were about stupid movies with stupid plots.

Finally the menu screen came up. I laughed at the movie choice.

It was the Notebook. I heard bored sighs come from the guys.

We all sprawled out onto the bedlike creation. Alice in Jasper's lap, Rosalie in Emmett's and Edward and I dangerously close.

Halfway through the movie I started bawling. I couldn't help it. What kind of guy could just leave their girlfriend like that? I couldn't even imagine it happening to me.

Edward noticed my tears and pulled me into a hug. He softly whispered into my ear.

"It's going to be ok Bella." He said reassuringly. About fifteen minutes later everyone had fallen asleep and gone to bed. Jasper and Emmett were staying the night over here. Edward had also fallen asleep but I didn't want to wake him so I began to stand up when his hand grabbed my arm tightly.

He was still fast asleep so I assumed he was just having a dream. I lay down next to him and he grabbed both my shoulders and rolled me on top of him.

My face was now buried in his chest and his arms were now restraints disabling me from moving. After a while I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I had beautiful dreams of the man lying right beneath me.


	4. Wow, this is quite awkward

I woke up with my face nuzzled in Edward's chest. Awkward. I shifted uncomfortably but tried not to wake him. His grip got stronger and I moaned in protest. His eyes shot open and a smile spread across his face.

"Good morning" he mocked. I rolled my eyes and quickly stood up, escaping from the position. He was so egotistical it amazed me.

"Are you staring at my chest again?" I asked, baffled. He laughed softly and shook his head.

"I'm not a pervert; I was looking at your necklace." He simply stated. I blushed, feeling stupid for my accusation. I looked down; sure enough the necklace he had bought me in sixth grade remained there.

"I'm surprised you still have it that was years ago." He said. I admit I had thought about getting rid of it but it was my one and only reminder of Forks.

"Well it's special to me; I couldn't just throw it away." I said toying with the gold chain. His face lit up and he smiled from ear-to-ear.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look a world apart from how you did back then?" he asked. I didn't know if the question was a compliment or insult.

"Well people have told me that I look good so how did I look "back then"? Please be brutally honest." I insisted. I already knew I looked like a train wreck but I was curious what he thought. He took a deep breathe before speaking.

"You were beautiful in your one special way." He stuttered. I rolled my eyes. Nice way of sugarcoating. I laughed quietly. Did he really think I was beautiful? I knew he was. Before I could respond to any of it a door slammed and Alice pranced over to hug me.

"Good morning Bella, good morning Edward, Carlisle called to check up on us. I told him you would call him back when you woke up. Seriously, it's already ten in the morning." She lectured.

"Carlisle?!?!, Alice you said he was dead!" I yelled. She covered her mouth to hold back a laugh. "I lied." She giggled as she skipped over the kitchen. The blood rushed to my head and I lunged for her throat. Two strong hands restrained me as I kicked my legs wildly.

I looked back to see Emmett as my captor. Rosalie was giggling softly as well. "What the hell is going on Alice ." I said through my teeth.

She sat calmly and swirled a spoon around her coffee like nothing was wrong. "I wanted it to be a surprise when Edward came since you'll were "BFF's" she laughed.

"Oh well if you had good intentions I guess I can forgive you." I lied. Emmett dropped his guard and I bolted for Alice dragging her to the ground. I sat on top of her and pulled her hair as she bit my arm. Edward tried coming to break it up but Emmett blocked him. "Dude there are two chicks wrestling on the floor, embrace the moment." He said in awe. Rosalie rolled her eyes and came over she ripped me off Alice and Edward held me back. Alice stood off and dusted herself off.

"No whore-fights under this roof." Rosalie said angrily. "Ya if you ladies want to wrestle feel free to do it in a fountain." Emmett joked. Rosalie kicked him square in the…. Before storming into her room, locking the door behind her.

"No need to get angry love; Alice will be Alice." He said rubbing my shoulders, trying to calm me down. My anger was replaced by embarrassment and I blushed deeply. He just called me love. I knew he didn't mean it the way I did. Maybe someday he would though.


	5. Birthday Bash

**Hey guys I just wanted to tell everyone that my birthday is coming up on Tuesday, December 29 so it would mean a lot to me if you'll could all send in a review at exactly noon to see how many we can get. I think it would be really fun since there is no one I'd rather spend my 15th****with. Thanks!**


	6. MooMoo Bear? Seriusly Jasper?

Alice, Rosalie, and I were walking slowly down the white pavement path on campus. After Rosalie forcefully put some sense into our heads I decided to show the girls the campus. Today was exceptionally hot day so Alice had embraced the chance to take her new wardrobe for a spin. She was wearing a miniskirt and lifted sandals with ribbons winding upward which of course she considered simple. Rosalie had worn a similar ensemble but of course about twice as slutty. I wasn't taking a medical risk with my flip flops, short shorts, and a cami.

"Is it always this hot up in here? I feel like I am roasting in Hell!" Rose said while fanning herself with hand like it would actually cool her off. Alice's spirits hadn't dropped, which is one thing you can count on. I had to admit it was blazing so we decided to skip straight to the part of the tour where we get to see the lounges or "main rooms" as the teachers call them.

"You'll are going to love the lounges, they are the perfect place to hang out." I said, as we were approaching the building. "There used to be one but now they divided them for boys and girls, you can still go in either one but after 8:00 PM the other gender's lounge is totally off limits, so no Rosalie you can't use it as your very own love-shack." I mocked.

"Oh Bella don't be all depressed because no one loves you." she joked back. The sad part was that she was actually a bit right. Rosalie being right frightened me in so many ways.

"We're here." I announced excitedly. I opened the door dramatically as they stared in awe. The girl's lounges were the most amazing and elaborate room on campus. The room was extremely modern with an orange, silver, and white color theme. It had a bar stocked with several different soda machines, a pool table, flat screens, and bright furniture. There were a couple people coming in and out but not too many, and from across the room I saw him. Mike Newton. I ran behind Rosalie and Alice and ducked for cover. Unfortunately Alice's height gave me away. He waved enthusiastically and started my way.

"What's up with you, and who's the spiky-haired guy that looks like wants to jump you?" Alice said almost tearing up from holding back a laugh. "That would be Mike, just hide me and I'll explain later." I begged, but knew they would press for more. Rosalie was enjoying this more than anyone. "Looks like little Bella's not so alone after all, if you know what I mean she said, shaking with laughter, making Alice giggle to.

"Is that my Bella I see?" he said trying to sound as dignified as possible which of course was not working for him at the least. I stood up and put on a completely fake smile. "Mike, I saw your calls. I'm so sorry I haven't gotten back to you, I've been extremely busy lately." I lied. "Oh it's fine I just wanted to make sure I didn't do something wrong Friday, you've sort of avoided me lately." he said. Oh god he was pathetic. "No Friday was great, I had the time of my life, and maybe we can do it again sometime." I said. I was so going Hell. I was literally lying through my teeth. His face lit up with joy and I realized giving him hope was the wrong thing to do.

"So maybe...." he started before I cut him off. I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward sitting on a couch in the corner. "Gotta go Mike, I have to get them acquainted with the school, see you later." I rushed. He tried to say something as I ran off taking Rosalie and Alice with me. They were still cracking up when made it to the guys. I covered Edward's eyes although he could probably guess any day. "Guess who." I said in a sing-songy voice. He turned around immediately as I hit him in the shoulder.

"What in the world was that for?" he asked, clearly puzzled. "You cheated." I stated simply. "So what are you'll gonna do today?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"We're just going to hang out here for a while then maybe go unpack some of our boxes." I answered. "Maybe Mikey-Boy can help us." Alice taunted. "Who's Mike?" Edward asked through clenched teeth. I could have sworn I heard a hint of possession in his voice.

"Mike is someone that I went out with the other night. I had a good time and all but he's being sort of gross lately." I admitted. Gross was a simple understatement of the blown up nastiness that was Mike Newton. I shuddered at the thought. "Well he doesn't appear like the kind of guy you...you'll should be hanging out with so I suggest you'll just stay away from him." Edward said with the more of a protective tone than before.

"So Bella can we ask some Q&A about this school?" Emmett asked. "Sure what do you want to know?" I knew almost everything about the school so this wouldn't be too hard. "Are they and vacation breaks where we can actually leave the campus for once? he smirked. "There's a two-week Winter Break, the infamous Spring Break, and of course the Summer Break." I said. "Alright well is there a dress code or anything? He asked. I all but laughed my ass off. "Obviously not, I mean you've seen what I wear to class everyday, Oh right, you'll have not been here for a class yet." They all laughed together.

"Got everything you need to know?" I asked. "I'd like to know a bit more about the "Mike" character." Edward growled sharply under his breathe. "Bella, we have to go get those boxes unpacked, school starts tomorrow and I really have to make a kick-ass impression." Alice demanded. "And guess who will be helping us unpack those boxes." she said glaring at Jasper. "Come on Alice we don't wanna come in there and waste time getting your accessories in order." Emmett protested. "You will go. You will help my girlfriend with anything she asks you to do and the best part about it is if you protest I will rip you apart limb by limb." Jasper growled.

"Thanks Honeybuns." Alice cooed. "Anything for you my little Moo-Moo Bear." Jasper said back in a childish voice. "Moo-Moo Bear?" Emmett laughed until Jasper shot him a death glare. "I mean Moo-Moo Bear, I like it, I wish we could all be Moo-Moo Bears." he quickly corrected.

We all made our way back to the top floor and stared out at the room full of boxes. There had to be at least 50 spread out across the floor, all stacked high. I was terrified to actually open them. Who know what Alice was storing in there? For all I knew she could be smuggling tons of cocaine. I laughed at the thought of innocent little Alice snorting a line of white powder. That was just unimaginable.

EPOV:

I rolled up my sleeves and got ready to unpack. Alice sure had a lot of stuff. Most of the boxes were in the living room so I probably wouldn't get to see the rest of the dorm. "Where do I start?" I asked to no one at now. "My room." Bella said out from nowhere. I could have sworn the light from Heaven was shining down on me today. "Do you have more stuff too?" I asked sarcastically. "I have to move some stuff around to make room since I can't use the spare closets anymore." she sulked which only made her even more adorable in my eyes.

"How many things do you have exactly?" I asked, quite scared of the answer. "I think its better you don't know that." she laughed. "So where is you room?" I asked, truly curios. "Right this way she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the mess of boxes."This is it." she said pointing to the big blue door and a golden "B" inscribed on the front. "I wondered how I missed it." I laughed. "Rosalie and Alice already got their letters put up, which reminds me where are they?" she asked, turning to go into Rosalie's room. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you Bella." I said giving her a meaningful glance. "Oh! Well then I guess we can get straight to the unpacking." she said throwing open her glass double closet doors.

"Bella this could give shelter to a whole orphanage!" I roared. And I was not being over dramatic either. On three walls there were shelves and hangers, but in one there was a giant wall-to-wall mirror with spotlights shining straight down on it. "Wow this mirror is very Um...Um...Um... Huge. She laughed and walked over to me and started running her hands through my hair. "It makes you look very nice." she said seductively. She leaned in and closed her eyes until damned Rosalie came busting through the doors. "I'm going on a coffee run, you'll want anything?" she asked.


	7. One Virgin Shirley Temple

**I have a REALLY big announcement for everyone. I don't know if you'll like my story already but I can guarantee it's about to get so much better because I have a new co-writer. Her name is twilight-is-lovee and she is an amazing author so please check out her stories and continue to read this one. She's going to start helping out next chapter so you guys are just going to have to sit through one more chapter of my extreme FAIL. Well maybe if you reviewed I wouldn't feel so bad? I think I just tried to use a review pick-up line. Did it work? Well anyway, I really do hope you'll enjoy this chapter but there's only one way that I'll know. And we all know what that is. Say it with me! R-E-V-I-E-W! Alright then let's get started, shall we? **

"Oh my God guys! Maybe I should get something with extra, Whip Cream?" she joked, laughing at herself.

"Very funny Rose but nothing was going on. Edward just had something in his hair. But nice innuendo." I said. Edward looked at me sadly, like he wanted me to tell her. I couldn't tell her because I myself was trying to deny there was anything that was close to love between us.

"Whatever you say. Hey Bella, what will the dorm advisor do if she finds out they've been over here?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing. Victoria is so nice. She's really young and let's us get away with everything. In fact, she's probably had more guys in her dorm room than anyone you've ever met. She's awesome. But that doesn't mean we're letting everyone crash here from now on. That would be awkward." I laughed. She nodded and went back into the living room. I started to follow her but Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Why didn't you say something? Rosalie would have been ecstatic." he said. I pulled my arm away and stepped in closer to him.

"Nothing happened just then. Even if something did, it's nothing. I'm enjoying being your friend so let's just not try to mess with a good thing, alright?" I asked. He had the saddest look on his face. "You know I love you in the friendliest way possible, but I'm afraid that's it." I said.

"Your right, nothing went on between us. No awkward feelings, I promise. Now let's get back in there and pretend nothing happened. Now that I really think about it nothing did happen. There was no physical contact whatsoever. We have nothing to hide." he said.

"Exactly. Now let's go order a pizza, I'm starving." I admitted, holding my hands over my stomach. When we got back into the living room everyone was huddled around a laptop with Alice pointing at different things. "What are you'll looking at? Oh wait I don't want to know." I said.

"No silly. We're trying to find Halloween costumes. Go get your computer and you and Edward can look for some." she suggested. I went over to get my Mac Book off the kitchen table.

"I love Halloween. It's my favorite holiday. I mean Christmas and Baby Jesus are great but I love getting dressed up. Last year I was "Sexy Nurse". I got a brunette guy named Nick to be the matching Surgeon." I said remembering the look on his face when we broke up.

"Guys, I have a perfect idea. Everyone can show up with a partner so all the costumes will match. You don't have to stay with your partner. As long as you walk through the door with them you're good. What do you'll think?" Rosalie asked. It was a pretty good idea. I looked over at Alice. I could tell she was considering it too.

"Sounds good if Alice is up for it." I said. All eyes were on her.

"Oh fine!" She yelled. This Halloween was so going to blow that nurse out of the water.

"Great! Bella, go get your phone. We're going to need to put together a list of people for the party. Alice you go run to the party store and help pick out the costumes. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, go with Alice to pick out your costumes. If you don't go I'll make Alice pick out little babyish vampire costumes or something ridiculous. Bella, you stay with me and help with this list. This is going to be fantastic. Go!" She yelled, as everyone scattered in one way or another.

I laid on the sofa, looking up at ceiling when Rosalie came hovering above me. "Explain." she demanded.

"Whatever are you talking about, you silly little blonde." I mocked, sitting up to hear what she had to say. She gave me an impatient look and started tapping her foot.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I cleared out the whole place to talk to you and I think I deserve some answers. What was going on in that closet earlier? Whatever you say will be held in the strictest confidence." She pleaded. I sighed and figured there was no way to keep it from her.

"I'm being honest when I say nothing happened between us. Something was definitely about to before you came in and stopped us. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did. Edward's a friend and nothing more." I said. It was the same thing I had been telling myself over and over again.

"The only question is, do you have feelings for him? Be honest." She pushed. I thought long and hard before simply nodding my head. She grinned widely and let out a small giggle. "Then you don't have to act on that. You can give it some time and see where things go but I promise this will stay completely between us." She swore.

"Thanks Rose." I said softly. She came over and hugged me.

"Don't think this gets you out of helping. Halloween is in nine days and we have tons to do. I'm going to hack in to Emmett's e-mail to get his contacts for the party and you can get Edward's." she said.

"Hack in? How are we supposed to guess their passwords?" I asked. I forgot about the whole moral wrongdoing of the crime and was just wondering how the Hell I would pull it off.

"It's easy. I know Emmett's is Dethorned Rose. He changed it the night after we hooked up. He thought he was a comedic genius for it too. Too bad he left it logged in a couple months ago." she laughed. "Then try Swan on Edward's. I'm pretty sure that's what he was typing earlier." she said. I thought she was kidding until I tried it. I couldn't believe he was that into me.

"Not too many contacts on here. What about you?" I asked. Her face lit up at what she was reading.

"Jackpot." she said. I went over and sat down beside her. She was right. There must have been at least 200 different names on the list. "Most of these people don't even go to our school. Damn. Go get your phone." she insisted. I did as she said and got my sidekick out of my room. She took it and started scrolling through. "Get about fifty people off of their and then they can invite friends." she suggested.

I started writing down names until my fingers were numb. Most of the contacts were just numbers I had collected from around campus. "I have about thirty people on here that don't disgust me so we're almost there." I laughed. "Think you can get twenty from this school off his list?" I asked.

"Ya. I think so. If I call out some names and if you here someone you don't like just stop me." she instructed. "Aaron, Andy, Anthony, Austin, Avery, Chance, Chris, Ethan, Grant, Ian, Jack, James, Jason, Lee, Lucas, Nate, Olsen, Parker, Tanner, and Will." she read. I went through the list in my head a couple of times.

"I've meet a few of them. I don't have anything against any of them." I said.

"Well then it looks like we have some people to invite. Calling them is too much so just Facebook them. I'll call Alice and check on the costume situation. They should be back soon. Now's the perfect time to send out those invites." she said. I got on my computer and logged on. I sent invitations to each of the people on the list.

"Rose! Nate, Aaron, James, and Ethan have all RSVP'ed!" I shouted from across the room.

"Great! Don't forget to tell them to invite more. The more crowded the party, the more entertained everyone will be." she said. "And Alice said the costumes worked out perfectly but they didn't have a small so she bought you and extra-small. I told her that wouldn't be a problem." she said. I didn't know whether to feel complimented or just plain tiny. "And she already got our boots so that saves us a trip." she said, relieved. This whole thing was actually coming along nicely.

Just then Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward came walking in, with everyone except for Alice carrying boxes and bags. They threw them down as Alice checked to make sure everything was there. "How can six costumes take up that much room?" I mocked.

"Well when the costumes were bought it seemed like we hadn't bought enough so we went ahead and got decorations." she laughed. Everyone stared at her in a funny way. "I don't have a problem." she said defensively. We all laughed. "Come look what I picked out." she ordered enthusiastically. We huddled around as she picked the first costume out. "For Rosalie and Emmett, a lovely Playboy Bunny and Hugh Heghner." she laughed, handing them the costumes. "For Jasper and I" she said, glancing over at him. "Tinkerbelle and Peter Pan." she giggled. "Bella and Edward's are my favorites. I figured you'll could go together as friends." she assumed. I looked at him and nodded. "I got you'll.... Football Player and Cheerleader! The Cowboys to be exact. It was the simplest thing there." she said. She handed us the costumes.

"Alice, this thing looks like it's made for a toddler. I love it!" I squealed. She laughed.

"I thought you would." she said. "Don't wear it until the party. I don't want it to get messed up. You'll can go try them on to make sure they fit. Hurry back." she demanded.

I ran into my room and slipped out of my jeans and top. I didn't know how I was going to fit into it but I figured I could manage. I shimmied into the tight white shorts on. I pulled the blue crop top over my head and slipped on the small jacket with it. I stepped into the knee high white boots and grabbed the pom-poms, laughing at my reflection. When Alice said extra-small she sure wasn't kidding.

I heard a knock on my door and quickly changed back. I swung open the door and almost collided into Edward.

"Oh hey, I was just trying on my costume. We're going to look fabulous." I laughed. He grinned and leaned against the doorframe.

"Will this be awkward for you? I mean going to the party together and all." he asked.

"Of course not. Why should it, it's not like we're actually going together. You just escort me. Strictly friendly, I promise." I said.

"Ya, it's not like were going together." he repeated with a frown. "I'm supposed to come up here to tell you dinner is ready. Apparently we're all eating together tonight. Alice told me to tell you if you're not down in five she'll slip something in your food. Don't worry I wouldn't let her but the thought is still quite scary." he joked.

"That's Alice for you. Just as intimidating as I remember her to be. But you're right; the thought is scary so let's go." I said, taking his arm and taking the lead. "So what's the big occasion?" I asked Alice when we got to the dining room where everyone had already taken their seats around the large glass table. "Alice, wasn't this table mahogany when I last saw it?" I asked suspiciously. All eyes turned to her.

"Excuse me for trying to make this place a little more modern. I also plan on switching out your refrigerator. How am I supposed to keep a healthy supply of orange juice in such a cramped environment? I'll tell you how. It's not possible." She ranted. I chuckled.

"Sorry, I guess that I am being a tad bit inconsiderate to my new roomies." I said, throwing my arms around Alice. "Not to mention the fact that my old roommates didn't actually eat." I said.

"Well we do eat and that is why I have prepared for you the most fabulous meal ever prepared in the history of Halibut Bourguignon." She announced grandly. The entire room fell silent.

"Hali-what?" Emmett said dumbly. "What the Hell is that?" he laughed. Jasper shot up from his chair.

"That's it asshole!" he yelled at Emmett. He picked up a spoon off the table and hurled it straight at Emmett's head, but he had already ducked under the table before injuries could be sustained. Instead of defending him, Rosalie stayed put in her chair, grinning at the show.

Jasper chased after Emmett as he crawled away. Jasper caught him by the ankles and Emmett used the counter to pull himself up and running to the end of the table. Jasper faked left, faked right, and Emmett used the plate in front of him to shield the brigade of rolls being pelted at him rapidly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Bro." Emmett laughed as he banged his fists onto the table, shooting the dish into the air. It spiraled and spun and slowly came down, landing right in my lap. I looked down in disgust at the splatter of sauce and meat. I slowly turned my head toward Emmett, rose from my chair, and ran toward him, jumping on his back. I viciously ripped at his hair, tugging wildly.

"Hey!!!" Edward bellowed. Everyone froze in their tracks, whipping their heads in his direction. "This is insane. Everybody go to your room, change into fresh clothing, and be ready in five minutes. Is that understood?" he yelled.

Everyone nodded their head timidly before scattering to their rooms. I changed out of my….marinated clothes and slipped into a short yellow sundress and sandals. After fixing my hair and picking the stray meat out of my hair I caught up with everyone in the living room.

"Bella, we're just going for pizza. There's no need to dress out, or whatever it is you would call that lack of material you're sporting." Alice joked.

"Not skanky, Alice, casual." I laughed, twirling around.

"Whatever it is, I'm still hungry so everybody haul ass to the Jeep." Emmett said with a woot. We followed him down to the parking lot and loaded into his car. Not everyone could fit in the front so Edward and I stood in the back. When the car started moving I lost my balance and fell, fearing I was about to tumble to the ground. I looked up and of course Edward had caught me swiftly.

"Thank you very much." I said, staring into his eyes. "And just so you know, you can let me go now." I laughed, sliding his hands off my stomach. He looked down at his feet and grinned. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"The wind's making your skirt fly up and the girl in the convertible next to us is staring straight at you're…. Backside." He chuckled. I quickly tugged down at my hem, covering the overexposed area. "You're welcome." He said mockingly.

Emmett turned on the radio as high as I thought possible. Rosalie sighed and Alice giggled. Edward and I looked at each other and smiled. The song was easily recognized. We listened to the song when we were young, laughing at the lyrics.

I looked at Edward and we simultaneously sang out. "Uno, Dos, Tres, Caudro!"

"Well I got a girlfriend, her name is Maria  
Sexy, spicy hot senorita  
She like to two-step, she like to mambo  
Heats it up like a Texas…jalapeno  
Whoo  
Jalapeno Man  
Whoo  
Well I get so hot every time I kiss her  
Spin me around like an Amarillo twister  
So I take her fore a ride in my El Camino  
You know I like my ladies hot - like Jalapeno  
Whoo  
Jalapeno brother  
Whoo  
Say everybody wanna heat it up, wanna eat it up  
Wanna sing along with me, Big and Rich is where the party be  
Say everybody wanna heat it up, wanna eat it up  
Wanna sing along with me Big and Rich is where the party, where the party be!  
Well my baby lets the tequila do the talkin'  
Long as she knows that everybody's watchin  
Shakin' that thing like a wild bandito  
You know she burns the whole place up like jalapeno  
Whoo  
Jalapeno man  
Whoo  
Jalapeno whoo  
Jalapeno brother"

By the time the song had ended we were out of breath and laughing like schoolchildren and we were also in the parking lot of the pizza parlor. We hopped out and ran into the restaurant. Emmett found a table and banged his hands down. I call the seat next to Rosalie!" he yelled, loud enough for the surrounding groups to hear. He slid into the table and stared bouncing on the rubber booths.

"Emmett you look like you're having sex with a horse. Cut it out." She warned.

"You have to try this. It is like sex. Really good sex. Come on!" he encouraged. No one volunteered so I stepped up. I slid into the booth and joined in.

"Guys, he's not kidding, this is awesome!" I laughed. I stopped jumping when I saw the waiter coming our way. I felt a bit sorry for him. He had an oily complexion and greasy jet black hair. **(For clarification's sake, it's Eric.) **He was stopped by a tall, tan, and deep raven-black hair.

"I got this one." He told the oily-skinned boy as he took the menus from his hands. "Hey I'm Jacob. I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you'll off with some drinks?" he asked, leaning in my direction.

"I'll have a sprite." Alice chirped.

"Same here." Jasper said.

"I'll take a Diet Coke." Rosalie said.

"And I'll take a Coke. A real Coke. A Coke for men." Emmett said in a husky tone, pulling up his sleeve to show his masculine arm.

Edward looked at the waiter suspiciously before speaking up. "I think I'll have a water and she will have the same." He said, putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling me in close.

"No." I said, lifting his arm off and pulling away. "He'll have a virgin Shirley temple and I'll have a light beer."

"I have a feeling you're not 21." He said apologetically.

"Do I really need an I.D.?" I asked with a pout.

"I'm afraid so." He said. I grabbed his collar and crushed my lips to his, running my tongue over his bottom lip. He ventured further and I pulled away. "Yeah, I think I can get you one." He stumbled.

My face lit up. "Thanks." I purred as he walked to the back.

"Did you seriously just French pizza-boy?" a wide-eyed Emmett asked. I simply nodded. "But why?" he said.

"I was thirsty." I said, smirking. "And I will never see him again so no harm done." I explained.

"He could have had Herpes!" Edward roared. I chuckled softly.

"Well so could any of the other guys I've made out with. I find it funny that instead of lecturing my morals you warn me about the sexual diseases lurking in his mouth." I said sarcastically.

"You'll bicker like a damn married couple!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie looked at him angrily. "Not that married to you would be bad, Honey. I'm talking about the old and unattractive couples that never have sex." He reassured, rubbing her back.

The waiter came back with the drinks and passes them around the table. I stopped a laugh when he gave Edward's drink came. "I put a little extra whip cream on there for you." He joked. He had actually made a Shirley temple. He did have a nice sense of humor. "Hey aren't you the girl that bought that lasagna earlier today?" he asked Alice.

She blushed a scarlet red. "Yeah about that. That big fancy meal was actually a ten dollar lasagna." She said shyly.

"Are you telling me I almost had my ass kicked by Moo-Moo Bear here over damn lasagna?" Emmett asked. Alice giggled and nodded.

"Alice did nothing wrong. If anything negative came out of today it can be traced back to you being a blundering idiot. You insult her once more and I swear to the Lord above I will take you out to a field and shoot you straight in the back of the head with a rifle. That's what my father had to do to Sparky when I was you and let me tell you this. It's not fun." He warned.

"The pizza is here and if you'll don't stop fighting I will castrate you!" Rosalie huffed. The pizza was passed around and we began to eat. I started to take a bite when I realized everyone was staring straight at me.

"I'm not sharing my pizza so you can stop glaring." I said.

"You still fold your pizza?" Edward laughed. I looked down.

"Why yes I do. And I also still steal your crust." I said flaunting the bread I swiped off his plate.

"And I still hate crust but kick your ass anyway. Well, you always won, but that's beside the point." He said. I laughed. Those were good times.

We finished our food, put the money on the table and began to leave until Alice reminded us we hadn't given the waiter a tip.

"I'll do it. I'm afraid of what Bella's idea of a tip would be." Edward teased. I shoved him playfully and went out to the car. We got home and the guys walked us to our dorm.

"Goodnight Bella I'll see you soon." Edward said.

"Well you don't have to wait long. We have a party tomorrow and as I remember you Mr. Cullen are escorting me there." I said, closing the door and going to sleep.


	8. The Introduction

"I hate laundry day!" Alice yelled, slamming open the door of my room. These were the words I woke up to. I threw a pillow in her general direction, missing her head by an inch. "I need to borrow some clothes. I haven't completely unpacked yet."

I sighed and reluctantly got out of bed and slipped on a robe lying on my bedside table. "Fine!" I huffed and led her to my closet. I let her walk around and scan the wide array of different outfits. "Shorts are over there by that mini-closet."

"Mini-closet? What's in here?" she asked, indicating the glass wardrobe in the corner of the room. I held the key to it on a small chain on m neck. Then I noticed the key was still in the door. She opened the wardrobe and gasped. I furrowed my eyebrows and immediately went over to close it. "Bella, what was that!?" she said enthusiastically.

"Those are just old clothes." I said in a slight panic. "Now let's find you some clothes." I needed to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"That was not some old clothes. Bella, that was amazing!"

I knew very well what was in there. I just hoped she wouldn't read further into it. "Here you go. This should fit you. I have to go get ready so I'll see you later." I said, handing her an outfit and pushing her out of the doors hastily. I sat on the edge of my bed and hoped a crisis was just avoided.

APOV

"I don't understand. Go over it one more time. From the very beginning." Rosalie insisted. I was more than happy to repeat the story.

"Okay, I went in to get some clothes to borrow because it was laundry day and I was all…"

"Alice!"

"Oh right, so I went in the closet and there was this glass wardrobe in the corner. It had a key so I just looked inside and there was this beautiful dress. It was so elegant, like she was going to some ball in the 1800's. It must have cost thousands. The really odd thing was the tag still attached. When I saw it she freaked out and made me leave. It was the most beautiful piece of clothing I had ever seen. It was white with tons of gold trimming and it was so old looking. It was completely stunning." I said, imagining the dress. The mental picture was still burned in. That kind of dress was rare and hard to find.

Edward walked through the front door with his hands full of brown bags with groceries. "Hey guys. I just thought I'd bring some food over. What are you'll ranting about?"

"The craziest thing ever. There was a ball gown in Bella's closet and she was trying to cover it up. Never been used." Rosalie explained.

He set the bags down on the table and started to unpack its contents. "Well that's nothing to worry about. There must be some kind of event she has to go to. What do you guys think she's using it for, a white tie bank robbery?"

"Very funny. I don't know what it was but I know she was very protective about it. I caught a look at all the stuff in there and it was seriously suspicious. There were giant garment bags, crazy shoes, and what looked like souvenirs." I said. They had to believe that something was up.

"It's fine Alice. You just need to calm down. You're probably just stressed out from all the party planning. Tonight will get it off your mind." Edward was trying to assure me by rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"I guess you're right. I'm going to change. I'll meet you'll in the dining hall in a few?" I asked.

"Of course. And please just keep calm. We know Bella. She's eccentric and crazy. She's bound to have some quirky skeletons in her closet." Rosalie said.

I nodded and went to change into the new clothes as Edward, Rosalie, and Bella went to breakfast.

BPOV

I went to the dining hall with Rosalie and Edward and on one side of the room Emmett was arm wrestling with Jasper. When they saw us enter they waved us down and told us to come sit with them. I ran over to the other side, where a group of people were sitting in a circular table.

"Isabella Swan." Tyler laughed. "Where have you been? We've missed you over here. Good to see you've finally decided to hang with us."

"Actually I can't hang out right now. I have to get back to my new roommates. I just wanted to check to see if you'll would be attending my party tonight. We can even make arrangements there." I suggested.

"A party at the lovely Miss Swan's. Wouldn't miss it for the world. And much planning has to be done. New Year's is creeping up on us quickly. I'll let you get back to your new buddies. And the whole gang will be at the party if that's still alright." He said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. See you later Crowley." I said. He kissed my hand and chuckled.

"Good day my dear."

Tyler always had an odd fascination with chivalry and old-time talk. A kiss on the hand was simply a farewell.

I went back to the table where the group was staring at me with strange looks. "Hey. Thanks for saving a seat." I slid into the bench beside Emmett and Edward.

"What was that about?" Emmett said, still eyeing the group from across the room. "And why are they all wearing that? It's way too hot for hoodies."

"That was a couple of friends. Tyler's mom is in a women's tennis league with Renee. They're just old friends."

"Why the hell was he kissing your hand?" Edward snarled.

"That's just his nature. Very polite. I would have introduced you'll but I don't think you guys would have clicked well." I said.

"Well he's coming to the party, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah but he's very shy. Doesn't talk much to outsiders."

"Outsiders? What is that supposed to mean?" she pressed for an answer.

"I just mean new people. Hey, can you pass the salt?" I asked, trying to once again avoid an awkward conversation.

"Sure. It's almost ten. Shouldn't we get going? Big day ahead of us." Jasper suggested.

We dumped our trays in the disposal and went our own ways. "I'm going on a jog for a little while. You guys should go clean up the dorm and maybe do some setting up. I'll meet up with you guys in an hour." Edward said, and ran out, leaving us to do all the work.

When I turned around I smiled, seeing the circular table empty and a black baseball cap sitting in the middle. It was the same hat I had lost only days ago. I scurried over and shoved it in my bag before it was noticed.

I stopped by the smoothie shack on campus and made my way back to the dorm. When I opened the door I was instantly bombarded by a very eager Alice. Her hair was disheveled and there was a ring of streamers on each arm. "Wow. You look like there was a stampede in here."

She handed me a roll of the paper. "Get streaming." She rushed over to fill bowls of chips on the table and put out several punch bowls, just waiting to be spiked. I put long rows of the paper from the walls to the chandelier until the whole room seemed to be black and orange.

As soon as I was finished, I plopped onto the couch and relaxed for a minute. As soon as I sat the door flung open.

"This place looks great." It was Rosalie with six pack of beer.

"Thank god." I popped open a bottle and took a good long sip. "Refreshing as hell."

"You look tired as shit. Go shower and get ready. I'll make the final tweaks on the place. It looks like the place is already ready. You deserve a break." She insisted, and shooed me off.

"Thanks Rose. I appreciate it." I said and went off to take a quick shower. When I was finished I dried off and slipped in my costume. After much thinking, I decided to pull my hair out of the high ponytail and used my curling iron to give it some extra volume. I now had certified sex hair. I evaluated my total appearance and decided to screw modesty. I was complete ten tonight.

I went into the living room, where Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap. They were too consumed in their game of tonsil hockey to notice my entrance. When I tapped Alice on the shoulder she spun around, accidentally biting Jasper's lip. She gasped and came over to hug me. "Bella you look like a total vixen! Jasper, check out her outfit!" she insisted.

"I can't. I saw a glance. I'm with Alice and looking at that costume is too tempting." He said, covering his eyes.

"That's a high compliment. Jasper has very low self control. So what do you think of our costumes?" she asked, spinning around, making the green fabric of her Tinkerbelle costume twirl around with her. I laughed silently at Jasper's combination of green tights and a Peter Pan hat. I had to admit they were a cute couple.

"Emmett and Rosalie have to see you!" Alice squealed.

"Shouldn't they be here already?" I asked. Alice insisted the whole group be here by eight and five minutes would cost them.

"Oh don't worry, they're here. Seeing each other in those costumes got them a little wound up, if you catch my drift." She said, pointing towards Rosalie's room. "They should be finished by now. Rosalie! Emmett!" she yelled. They instantly came out of her room. Rose was adjusted her bunny ears and Emmett was still fumbling with the buttons on his velvet jacket. He had a pipe in his mouth and Rose was decked out in a leotard and fishnets.

"Shit Bells." Emmett said, checking out my costume. "If I really was Hugh you would definitely be in my mansion." Rosalie didn't even bother to slap him playfully. His crude comments were harmless and we all knew he would never be with anyone but Rosalie.

Edward came through the doors with a twelve pack. It was the price for showing up late for anything Alice was directing. "Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of…" he saw me and trailed off midsentence. "Shit."

"My words exactly. You look like a jock man." Emmett said. I bit my lip and sheepishly grinned when I saw him in an ultra-sexy football uniform.

His eyes left me when the door slammed open. "Isabella!" My head spun around when I saw Tyler barging through the doors. "Well Well Well! These must be the infamous roomies! Pleasure to meet you. The name's Crowley, Tyler Crowley." He said, laughing at his own impersonation. "I didn't know they would be here. Sorry I came in like this. And I brought the rest." He said and signaled for the others who were waiting in the hall. Five others came in and I recognized each and every one of them.

"Colin!" I yelped when I saw the brunette standing at my doorway. He was bruised and had a black eye and a small scar on the side of his face. He rushed over to hug me and pick me up. "I thought you were in some hospital in Peru."

"Darling, no intensive care unit can hold me back. But there were definite advantages. The nurses let me pity-grope them." He said, making obscene hand gestures. I laughed at his sexual immaturity.

"You should have never…" I began.

"Don't lecture me, Mother Swan. I've seen you do bolder." He said. That was the one nickname that annoyed me more than Isabella. I couldn't be mad at Colin. He was all beat up and his British accent was too sweet to get angry at. Once he let me go he looked around the room.

"Well these must be the roommates. It's a pleasure to meet the bunch of you. I almost forgot. I have a fabulous supply of pictures." He said, waving a digital camera.

"Great but not now. We're expecting our guests any minute now." I told him.

"Bella dear, you hurt my ego. I thought we were guests." He said fake pain in his voice. He placed his hand on his heart and gave me the famous Colin puppy dog eye.

"Can you guys just stay in my room until the party has started? And by the way guys I love your costumes." I said, and noticed the different outfits they had on.

"Why thank you darling. Just different outfits from past…" he started but I pointed toward Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, who were all staring. He nodded understandingly and led the others to my room where they would undoubtedly make themselves at home.

"Okay, that was just strange. Who are they?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"That was Colin, Tyler, Reese…" I began to list their names.

"I think he means what are they? I can't place my finger on it but they act so strange like they have a constant secret. And that Colin guy is just plain odd. He's sort of funny though." Alice said.

"Yeah. They're all really funny. I don't see why you have a problem with them they've been my friends for a long time. They were there when I got kicked out of Vermont Prep. They were in the hospital room then when I broke two of my ribs. They've been through it all. They're great people." I said, slightly offended by them judging them so quickly. Just when I finished my speech Colin poked his through the door.

"I almost forget to tell you that you look amazing in that tiny little costume. If you were a nurse in Peru I would sleep with you. In fact I will sleep with you now. What do you say my dear?"

"Colin." I said with a warning in my tone. He put his hands in the air, almost as to surrender before retreating back into my room.

"He's worse than me. I do give him a couple points for his spunk." Emmett chuckled. They did have the sexual obsession in common.

Alice then spoke up. "Bella, were not insulting anyone. They seem very…kind. The more the merrier. All friends of yours are friends of ours. I think they were just saying that your friends seem a bit risky and we only care about your safety. You know we do."

"I know. And risky is just their way of life. They like to have fun. There is nothing wrong with that."

The door once again opened and Victoria stood in the doorway with a crate of booze. "I heard there was a party tonight!"


	9. Who You Are I'll Never Know

**Alas, this is the chapter in which I reveal my true identity. Not to mention the mondo-sized twist I'm throwing y'all here. And don't laugh at my name because I have a radar for that kind of thing. So please just read and review because I don't know what you're thinking until you tell me. And of course this is dedicated to Reese! I even put a small description of her. So just enjoy it!**

"Well it looks like we have a real party now." I said. I just then noticed who was by her side. James. He had a leather racecar driver's outfit, matching her showy flag girl costume. His hair was messed up and it couldn't look better on him. He was staring at me slyly when Edward came over and put his arm around my shoulder. The second time in two nights he has tried to ward off guys.

"Wow. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. That is quite the power couple you two have going on there." James said with a sarcastic whistle. I let out a small fake laugh and pulled away from Edward's overbearing hold.

"Far from it. Edward and I are old friends. I didn't even know y'all knew each other. That is a story I want to hear later on in the night. But now, we booze." I said, taking the crate from Victoria and arranging the bottles neatly on the counter.

"I smell booze." Colin had appeared from nowhere with a large grin plastered to his battered face. He used his hand to waft the smell toward his nose. "I have a sixth sense for it. Well look at this. You have wonderful taste in alcoholic beverages dear." He said to Victoria.

"Dear? Well that's a high praise. Just to clarify, we don't have to stay the person we came with do we?" she asked, the suggestiveness toward Colin strong.

"Of course not. Like Edward and I just came together but we're not together together. I can dance and drink with anyone." I said, hoping James would catch my own suggestion.

"Bella, Sweets, you need a drink. I refuse to let you go through your own party sober. Now let's get that blood alcohol percentage a bit higher, shall we?" Colin said. He had years of experience, giving him full rule over the bar.

He knew his way around a margarita too. I looked back on countless nights when we would all sit out in a circle, passing around the expensive scotch Colin had someway or another gotten. No one ever bothered to ask.

"No Colin, I think I can get Bella's drink if you don't mind." Edward said, with a small change in tone as he said Colin's name.

"Well scruffy, I know her preference so just let me handle it." He said.

"He does at that. I've always thought of Colin's first sentence to be something along the lines of 'straight up or on the rocks'. He can do it. Just the usual, Scarface." He started to toy around with the different drinks in the make-do bar.

"As you wish. And that nickname was well earned. I was traumatized dear. That parachute was a bitch. Had it out for me, that's what. Ahhh, here we are. One white wine and cherry kool-aid mix. Enjoy."

"That's a strange combo. What's next, Capri-Sun and whiskey?" Edward laughed. Colin must have thought he was serious because in a moment's time, he was shaking and pouring once again.

"I love these things. This was the first drink I ever had. That seems like forever ago. How old was that again?"

"Oh my. A night to remember. It was twelve. Yes, clear as day. Your father had just announced his engagement to that blonde that was currently starring in his latest film. And then Mommy Dearest was currently in an affair with the…why yes, it was the pool boy. We snuck out to the soccer field with whatever alcohol we could scrounge up. Poor Bella was so scared when some of the older kids pulled their supply of weed. We never took to the drugs. Strictly fluid for us. And as I recall, we got kicked out about two years later. Vermont Prep couldn't handle us. When Bella got shipped away to Morton I spent my years in a nearby boarding school. We would always see each other at the…"

"Colin."

"Right. Anyway… we've been close ever since."

The memories flooded into my mind like a tornado. When I met Colin and Tyler I was introduced to their group of friends. They all intrigued me to no end. They were unpredictable, whimsical, and fun. My life became suddenly eventful after I met them.

"That's enough reminiscing. The people are piling up." Emmett said from the couch. I noticed the stragglers coming through the door, each with their own assortment of drinks to add to our collection. The lights were dimmed and someone found their way to the stereo. "Hot In Here" by Nelly came blaring through the speakers. I laughed at the almost cliché.

"Darling? What's that I hear? Yes, I do believe this is our song." He said to me and grabbed my hand, trailing me off to the dance floor.

"Colin, I have no memory of us declaring anything our song." I said. Although I could have been drunk. That was probably the case.

"Well I have an urge to grind so any and every song is ours. Just make the best out of it." He said, and threw his jacket to Edward. "Put that away, will you Scruffy?"

"Don't be an ass Colin" I warned.

"What can I say? My mum treated me harshly as a child. Now let's dance." He said.

"You sure know how to swoon a girl. One more insult and I'll be weak at the knees." I said with a fake southern belle accent.

I turned my back to him as he pulled me into him tightly. With his hands on my hips, we moved in time to the rapid beat. A sweat was working up as we danced up a storm. He squeezed my ass and I slapped his arm fiercely. One pass was allowed on every event. It started in seventh grade when he "accidentally" grabbed my boob.

He made a pass at every girl, except for Reese, of course. Reese was one of my best friends. She was strong and independent with a don't-mess-with-me attitude. She had honey golden curls; so long they reached her lower back. She had light colored freckles here and there on her face and an obsession with cowboy hats.

We met in the brief time Renee and Charlie thought I should get out of the city. They sent me to an awful school in the middle of Texas. Thankfully, Tyler wrangled up the group and came down for Spring Break. A week later, I was back in Manhattan.

"Bella, my father is the owner of a company that sells dictionaries and encyclopedias. Let me a have a spot of fun." He laughed.

"Dance is over big boy. Go over there and have a go at Victoria. She's weak with a little gin in her system. Have fun."

**EPOV**:

The night was going worse than I could have hoped. First the small exchange between James and Bella and then that obnoxious, British, punk-ass that stole her away to violate her all over the crowded dance floor. The turnout was more than we had expected and the party was alive with crazy dancing and the occasional a. After two tequila shots the whole thing became a bit more fun, but I was not yet drunk.

"Emmett, can we talk?" I asked him, going from the kitchen to my room which, to my surprise, was not filled with horny teenagers.

"Course' man. What's on your mind?" he asked. His words a bit slurred, but he was still competent, or as competent as Emmett could ever be.

"Bella. I can't just watch her "grind" with all those guys right in front of me. I want to do something. Anything. Just something to get her away from them and…"

"With you?" he volunteered. Although the way he put it was an over simplification he was right. "Tell her."

Now I seriously doubted his sobriety. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me very well. You have to tell her you want her or something permanent will happen. Just a minute ago, one of those strange hoodie guys from this morning was blabbing about some party where apparently Bella did body shots. I'm telling you. She's wild and crazy. And another thing I know is there is something seriously weird about those guys. They always begin to say something and then stop like they just said something they shouldn't have. Then that shit about some crazy outfit this morning. You need to tell her soon." He ranted.

"You're right. Thanks. And I agree with your opinion on them. And have you noticed their alcohol consumption? They drink like fish and nothing happens." I said.

"Go." He insisted, realizing I was trying to stall.

I took in a deep breath and left. When I didn't see her dancing I went to check in her room but she was nowhere to be found. I figured she was just in the bathroom and waited by the bar. Most everyone was on the dance floor and only a few people remained by the drinks.

One was a tipsy girl with bright red hair. I saw her earlier dancing with the girl Bella called Reese. The girl had a shot of tequila and giggled. She seemed pretty sober. She had on a vintage army costume that showed off leg. It was a fifty's soldiers uniform. She surely didn't lack in creativity.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen." I was meeting a girl at a bar with an overly-formal greeting.

"Very nice to meet you Edward Cullen." She was a little drunk but not like the others. She sounded smarted than the others too. Not as juvenile. "I'm Derby."

She threw down another shot and laughed again. "These things tickle. I should stick to margaritas from now on."

I smiled at her silly disposition. "Can I ask how you guys drink so much? It never seems to affect y'all."

"Oh." It seemed her stream of giggles would never end. "Practice makes perfect. When you first join they give you a heaping of liquor to build up alcohol tolerance for the big parties and events."

"Yeah. Bella was telling me all about that. What do you mean by join?" I asked. This time she erupted in a fit of laughter before leaning in to whisper something in my ear.

"_Ad infinitum."_ The words rolled swiftly off her tongue. I didn't know what it meant but I was sure it was Latin. "Oops. I have to go now." She said, and left with a bottle of cheap champagne. She put her finger to her lips and smiled devilishly.

I followed her through the crowd into the hallway where Bella was standing in a frivolous white and gold ball gown. This must have been what Alice and Rosalie were so worried about. It was extraordinary and far too nice to be a costume.

Her hair was loosely curled with gold barrettes. I had never seen anything so angelic before. A blonde boy named Jason peeked his head around the corner. He had an elegant tuxedo and his hair was combed over.

"Oh shit. Come on Bella. We have to go. Now!" he said. Bella picked up her dress and ran off after him, stealing a quick glance and smile at me before leaving. Moments later I saw them pile into a black SUV parked below. Derby shot up from the sunroof and used a blade to cut the top off of the champagne bottle.

"_Ad infinitum!" _she yelled at the top of her lungs. Someone pulled her back in and they drove away quickly, leaving me standing there in awe of what just happened before me.


	10. A Revelation Of Sorts

EPOV:

It was almost nine in the morning and I was sitting on the couch with Jasper. The T.V. was on quietly so it wouldn't mess with anyone's hangover. I couldn't give my full attention to anything. My mind was stuck on the fact that Bella hadn't came back last night. I mulled over the short scene from last night. My head spun around when I heard the door open. Bella was standing at the doorway and a frown. Her hands were rubbing her temples as she came over to plop down in the recliner. She took an aspirin from the communal hangover bowl Emmett laid out on the coffee table.

"Where were you last night? You missed the whole thing. Some kid made a pass at Rose and Emmett clocked him. We had to pull them off each other and kick everybody out." Jasper said. It was pure chaos and the place was trashed with plastic cups and streamers all over the floor.

"I left early to go spend the night at my friend's house." She said as she threw down a handful of aspirin.

"Reese?" I asked.

"No…"

"Derby?"

"No…"

"Who's house?" I asked.

"Colin."

My eyes widened, my heart dropped, and I suddenly wanted to go over and break his fingers for even touching her. Jasper whistled and clapped.

"Not like that." She added. "We stayed out pretty late so a bunch of us crashed at his dorm. We caught a late movie." She slipped a discreet grin in my direction and I could have sworn I saw her wink.

She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and strapped her IPod to her arm. "I'm going on a jog. Anyone wanna come along?"

"Can't. I drank too much last night. It hurts to look at harsh light." Jasper offered as he pulled a pillow over his face.

"Well how about you? I know you're a little too tightly wound to get drunk." She said blatantly said as she laced up her shoes.

Jasper chuckled lightly. "Prick."

Her sleek hair shined and her eyes stared straight at me, waiting for an answer. "Of course." I would have gone with her no matter where it was she was going. We got to the elevator and I stretched out to press the button when my hand met hers. She fumbled for a second and I saw the blood rise to her face. The elevator was empty, leaving an awkward silence between us.

"Bella?" I asked. She looked at me and gave me a knowing smirk. "What happened last night?"

She kept the same smile on while she answered. "It was a bit foggy but I remember there being a party or something along those lines." Now she was just mocking me. She knew I saw the whole thing.

"Are you ever going to tell me whatever it is you're hiding?" She stopped grinning and looked me in the eye.

"I can't tell you much. Not yet. But I'll be able to soon. Tomorrow night. After your first day of classes. What do you say?" she asked.

My mind raced with different things she would show me. I had been brainstorming the different possibilities but now that I was actually going to be let in on this big mystery I had no idea what to think. The elevator doors opened up and we moved out of the way to let the new crowd of people come in.

We started our run at a small pace, our feet hitting the gravel in time with each other's. "Can I get a small hint?" I asked, pressing my luck.

"If you can catch me." She said and darted off. I followed close behind, almost reaching her. She was now in a full fledged sprint. I struggled to catch up. I could tell she was slowly losing speed. She made it to the grass and collapsed. I lied next to her, completely out of breath.

I analyzed her slightly flushed face. She was beautiful. "I don't think I'll ever understand you Isabella Swan."

She laughed silently and put her hand on my cheek. She traced the back of her hand up and down my jaw and into my hair where she pulled a small piece of grass out. I couldn't pull my gaze away from her soft and delicate features. The sun reflected off her deep brown eyes and her smile radiated under the light. I put my hand on her neck and rubbed her chin with my thumb. "I think you understand me enough." She stuttered.

"Yeah. I guess so." I stood up and helped her up.

"I just feel like I'm missing something. You know we never really caught up. Let's go and talk." She suggested.

"Over smoothies?" I asked.

"You do know me." She giggled as she showed me the way to the smoothie stand. "So are you excited?"

"About what?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night. You picked a good time to stick your nose in. Tomorrow just happens to be a very big event. It will take a little arm twisting to get the guys to agree but Colin likes you so I think you're in." she said as she twirled her straw between her teeth.

"He calls me Scruffy. I seriously doubt that is an affectionate nickname."

She shook with silent laughter. "You got off lucky. I'm stuck with Belly. I'm sure you would like him. He's one of my best friends."

I couldn't be friends with anyone that thought of her the way he did. The way he looked at her, the way he talked to her, and the lack of respect he had for her killed me. I hated knowing he was her friend.

"Please Eddy. Just give him a chance." She pleaded. "For me?"

I snorted. "Sure. For you." She leaned over and quickly pecked my cheek.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" she said and wrapped me into a warm hug. I held her there tightly until she pulled away. "I promise once you get to know him you'll like him." I highly doubted I would ever even consider liking the person infatuated with my Bella but I somehow couldn't deny.

"I'll take your word on that. So now can I please get a small clue about this event about tomorrow?"

"Not doable. But we do have preparations. We have a huge mall trip waiting for us. Tomorrow is the first official day of school so let's cherish the ability to leave this dreaded campus while we still have it. We can take Roxy." She said with a smile.

"Is Roxy another friend?"

"I guess you could say that. Come on. I'll show you." She said. We got to the third floor of the parking deck. "Please meet Roxy and Zeke." She said and indicated to the cars parked in the reserved lot. I ran my hand over the door of the red Viper.

"That's Zeke. Do you like them?" She said, holding back a grin.

"Wow. They're a bit too flashy for my taste but these are amazing. How did Charlie let you get these?" Charlie was always so old fashioned. He never cared much for the materialistic things.

"Long story. Hop in. I'll tell you on the way." She said and typed in the code on the yellow car. The door slowly rose up as she climbed in the driver's seat. "Butterfly doors."

"I see. Now I'm really looking forward to that story of yours. Go ahead." I urged.

"Alright. You'll appreciate your life so much more after about ten minutes. When I think back it all started when Charlie started directing. Once he started getting all this money he changed his personality, his lifestyle. He cheated on Renee with some young actress. Renee knew. She just disregarded it. Like we were some functional family. But we couldn't be functional when he was screwing some bimbo and she was having flings with all the hired help. Renee found Phil and she found real love. They got a divorce and after a while they both stopped loving giving a fuck about their daughter."

"Bella…"

"They sent me to boarding schools all around the country. They would send me anywhere to get me out of their hair. After sending someone to get me out of jail five times they stopped caring completely. I could probably buy a truck full of cocaine with their credit cards and nothing would happen. Renee would probably lecture me about how I didn't share with her. They're just so messed up."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that bad. I never would have asked if I knew all that. I didn't mean to pry." I reassured.

She just laughed it off but I could tell by the way her jaw was clenched and the way her grip tightened on the steering wheel that she was furious.

"It's not prying. You have a right to know. You're my best friend." She said, and held my hand, intertwining my fingers with hers. I saw at her face, happy and eager. She had been through more than I could ever help her get through. All I could do was squeeze her hand tighter and smile.

"And since you're my best friend you are going to try on everything I pick out for you." She added.

"I wouldn't go that far."


End file.
